That's High School For You
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Just when Kagome Higurashi thought she was sent to some ordinary high school, she just found herself into one of the craziest place full not only with subjects that she has interest and no interest in, but full of students of all different shapes and sizes.
1. First Day

**Chapter 1: First Day**

In the greater part of Tokyo, Kagome Higurashi lives in a quaint shrine that her family has run for many generations. However she has no interest in the stories that lies within it. Let's just say her family have blood of the first Higurashi that build this shrine for many years, so there's no point to deny that fact. Despite living in a shrine, Kagome and her family get the 'normal' live that every other kid has always wanted, and they're fine with that. They don't want anyone to think they're because of that. And if they did, they could have bad rumors spreading out like wildfire and their reputation could be at risk. Not only that but also their lack of trust from each other. No one wants that to happen.

Right now she begins her first day in High School and like any other student, she is quite nervous about what's up ahead. All she knows so far is the location and it's really nice. Not only that, it's convenient for her to walk or bike on her own. So in other words, she'd get her morning exercise, not that she really needed it, but she'll do it nonetheless. But that can only happen on nice days, and no one should complain about it. But if it were to be rainy out, she might as well get the umbrella to keep yourself dried on your way to your destination. Even on winter days you must prepare yourself to survive the bitter cold. But that'll be dealt with at a later date.

As the sun begins to rise over the city, its rays sneak into the curtains of Kagome's bedroom window. It's basically waking the sleeping girl up from her slumber. Trying her best to go back to sleep, her alarm clock decides to make its move to wake her up. "Fine, fine." She groans as she turns off her alarm's annoying beeping. She manages to sit up for a minute to get herself back on her course. Looking around to see that the sunlight has brightened it up so there's no need for a lamp to be turned on. She catches the clothes that she has to wear for the high school. The uniform is in a scarlet skirt that is long and flowing. The top is a white blouse with the school's symbol; An orb of some sort. Just looking at it looks familiar to her. "Kagome." A female voice calls from outside. "Yeah?" Kagome calls back. "Breakfast is almost ready. Are you dressed for your first day of school?" The female voice asks, knowing not to come in if the younger girl is changing her wardrobe. "Okay I'll be down soon mom." Kagome said back to her mother as she gets out of her pajamas. She picks up the top the blouse that came along with a ribbon to be worn around the neck, like a man's tie whenever he goes to an important appointment.

She knows fully well it's going to be warm today that she doesn't need the sweater to wear. "Might as well greet that day." She said as she completely changes into her new school uniform. After getting it on, she brushes out any unwanted tangles in her hair. Her hair is always down except something that required for something more. She then heads downstairs to the kitchen to meet the rest of her family.

At the kitchen table sat four other members of her family. First off is her mother Ai Higurashi, then her little brother Sota, then there's their grandpa, and lastly is her father Kaoru Higurashi. Not only them but their chubby cat Buyo. "Good morning." Kagome greets with a smile on her face as she takes her seat. "Morning, sweetie." Her father said to her first. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" Grandpa Higurashi asks his question this time. Kagome shrugs her shoulders since she's eating and it'd be rude to speak with food in her mouth. "I think she'll do ok honey." Ai assures the two older men. "Same to you too Sota." Ai gently turns her sight to her son. Sota nods, "Yeah, the sad part is that Kagome gets to wear this uniform while I get to wear anything I want." He grins at him. Kaoru glares at him for his bad manners. "Sota, you will be wearing the same thing when you enter her school. Besides it's you're last year of your school." Kaoru reminds his son. Sota immediately feels ashamed and lowers his head to rest his chin onto his chest. "Sorry." He apologizes and resumes eating.

After a few minutes of eating it was time for the kids to go their schools, while Kaoru is off to work. "Have a nice day." Ai waves goodbye to them as they walk down the stairs that goes to the street. Kaoru knows which way to go for his job. His two kids remember which way to go to their school buildings. First off was Sota's, Shikon Grade School. "Sota, you're gonna be okay for you last year here?" Kagome gently comforts him. "I've been through this place for the last 4 years and this won't be any different." Sota replies confidently. Kagome nods as she watches him run off to the front doors. 'Might as well deal with my first year at the high school.' She thought to herself as she continues walking to her destination.

About 5 minutes later, Kagome can see the building up ahead. Not only that but other students who are wearing the same thing that she's wearing, which means she's in the right place. So far, almost all of the students are talking among themselves about anything they can come up with. Kagome knows that her first priority is to head straight to the office to receive her schedule sheet. As she walks down the hall everything seems perfectly normal. Ignoring them she makes her way to the office. Before she is about to enter another student bumps her pretty hard. "Ow." She groans as she rubs the bruised arm. "What is your problem?" She questions calmly at the student who made contact with her. The other student turns its face to glare back. Shockingly the student is almost a copy of Kagome. "What are you going to do about it?" She asks her rudely. Knowing that Kagome can't keep her ground decides to walk away from her. 'Man what a pushover.' She thought to herself as she makes it to the office.

However she finds files taped onto the wall to notify the students which class they must go to before the session begins. Looking down to the grade she's in she found that her name is in class 2-A. Since this is her first year here, she has to walk around the halls in order to find her assigned classroom. As she enters the place, it didn't had that many student to completely fill the space. The first thing is that she goes to the teacher. "Hi um, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome greets and bows to the adult in front of her. "Hello, I'm Sensei Kaede." Kaede greets back as she looks for the file with Kagome's name on it. "Here ye go." She gives to her. "Thank You." Kagome gives her gratitude and takes a seat at one of the empty desks.

Once seated, Kagome looks through to see what she has for today. So far there's the regular subjects that student must learn big time, and then there's the elective classes. For today she has only math, then earth science, history, study hall, lunch, ceramics, and finally another study hall. "I guess today won't be so bad after all." She said to herself as she puts the sheet away. "Hi there." A nice warming voice gets her attention. Kagome looks up to find a girl just about her age, probably a little older though. "Hello." Kagome smiles back to her. "I'm Sango Taijiya. What's yours?" Sango greets with the gesture she showed off. Sango is wearing the same thing since the school dress code and such. The only difference is that her eyes were of a chestnut brown, with a hint of pink eyeliner on the upper eye part. Her dark brown hair is little longer than Kagome's however there's a ribbon tying ¼ off the end. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome gives her name back. "You wouldn't be the same Higurashi with that legendary shrine?" Sango raises an eyebrow in slight surprise as she sits next to her. "The one about the Sacred Tree." Sango adds the missing detail. Kagome smiles with proudness. "That's the one." She digs into her school bag with a photo of the Sacred Tree. Sango smiles, "I have to admit that you have one the most famous spots in Tokyo." She comments the photo that she sees. Kagome waves her hand up and down in modesty. "Oh come on, my shrine isn't that famous." She disagrees Sango's point of view with modesty.

Sango giggles in respond, "I'm not one to brag, but I'd love to come visit it. But I hardly had anytime to do so because I'd be training hard everything that I"d forget about it." She shows a sad smile in the end. Kagome understands her so far but then the last part of her statement catches her off guard. "Training? Training what?" Kagome tilts her head. "Oh I'm a demon slayer." Sango admits her background. Kagome only widens her eyes, "No, last time I checked, demons lived a long time ago, way back to 500 years in the Warring States Era." Kagome practically said in surprise.

Sango ticks her index finger upward, "Ah but that's where you're wrong." She tsks back. Kagome raises her right eyebrow, thinking that she's crazy. "How?" She managed to ask. Sango pulls out a book out of her bag. She turns a few pages to show the answer. Kagome gets a glimpse of the picture of the page. "Demons have the ability to blend in within their surrounding so that they wouldn't be hunted down to be extinct." Sango explains the details on the page. "And let me guess…" Kagome speaks up first, "…there's still demons around here as well." She assumes the current stuff. Sango shrugs her shoulders, "most likely." She said back. Thinking that this would be too much of unwanted attention, Kagome would have to save this conversation for a later time. Soon enough their teacher enters the room to start off the day.


	2. Getting to Know One Another

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know One Anther**

As soon as the first period has ended, Sango grasps Kagome's wrist. "What are you doing?" Kagome asks her new friend, "We're going to meet my other friends." Sango smiles brightly. She's pretty much knows that Kagome has most of her classes with her so far for the first semester of their sophomore year. "Okay, could you tell who your friends are?" Kagome kindly demands to know about them before meeting them. Sango nods back, "I know you're desperate to know them immediately, but trust me. Once you meet you meet, you're going to hang with us from now on." Kagome raises her left eyebrow but decides to ignore her protesting advice.

Soon enough, Sango and Kagome enter their next classroom to get ready for their teacher to arrive a short time later. They find a good seat of cube of empty seats, and decide to take them. As soon as the girls take their seats, two boys enter the room. "Hey over here." Sango waves her hand to give the boys where they are. The first boy coming up to them was quite a good looking man. He's in the boy's version of the school's uniform. He has black hair that was just long enough to be pulled back to a tiny ponytail. What really shocked Kagome are the numbers of piercing on his ears. The right ear has two piecing of tiny gold loops, while his left ear had three. His eyes were quite the treasure, it's rare to have violet eyes. Well Miroku has that trait like no other.

As far as Kagome knows about the dress code of this school, it didn't mention anything students having piercings on their body. However for this guy to have five tiny piercings doesn't seem to get that much attention to the other students, let alone the faculty. "Hey Miroku, I want you to meet someone." Sango said to him with a smile on her face. Miroku takes a seat behind Sango. "Oh is that so? Who would that be?" Miroku gives a smile of his, but maybe he's too friendly of his own good. "This here is Kagome Higurashi. She's new here." Sango gestures him to the girl next to her. "Hi there." Kagome shyly waves to him. Miroku gives one of his own to her. "Ah so you must the girl from the legendary shrine not far from here." He greets as the name of her last name intrigues him. He grasps her hands, "And would kindly bear my children?" He asks her huskily.

Just hearing made Kagome twitch her eye as well as sweat drops. "I beg your pardon?" She asks as if she was being offended. Before long, Sango slaps him on the wrist that was holding Kagome's hand. "Excuse him, Kagome. He does this to every _pretty _girl he catches his eyes on. So you're not the only." She reassures Kagome nods in a calm understanding way. "Other than that, he's quite reliable on some cases." Another voice gets her attention.

Kagome looks towards where that amazing voice came from. Tilting her body to the right she spots that person. He's quite the good-looking guy she has seen in her life. Pretty much better than Miroku's. It was indeed another guy. Unlike Miroku's appearance, his jet black hair was long, as a matter of fact, it's longer than Kagome's. His hair goes all the way to his waist while Kagome's goes all the way to the middle of her back. What's interesting enough, His hair somehow has a pigtail like locks, either it's hold on behind his human ears, or it's freely loose. His eyes were that of a wooden brown. "Kagome, this here in Inuyasha Takahashi." Sango gets Kagome out of her trance. "Hi there." She smiles at him with a faint blush on her face. "Hey there." Inuyasha greets back.

The boys' uniform is a little different from Sango and Kagome's. Miroku has the standard khaki pants and a blouse of the same color as the girls'; he somehow has a black undershirt from under blouse. Somehow, the blouses are so thick they can barely see anything from beneath it. On top of that, on the boys' side of the uniform, it's optional that they wear the school's neck-tie. Girls have the ribbon to wear around the collar of their blouse. But both the boys and girls have the brown sweeter whenever it's cold outside. So far Kagome is wearing the blouse and skirt with the black knee socks, and the brown school shoes. Sango's outfit is like Kagome's however her uniform has the ribbon around her neck. Inuyasha's outfit is identical to Miroku's as well. Knowing them, this place is rather perfect for some reasons.

Just as anyone else were going to begin something, a female teacher enters the room to begin the next subject. "Okay class, take your seats so we can get your knowledge up and running." The woman gets their attention. The group set their seats in the proper position. "Class, I want to make sure you take it nice and easy, that way you can think that this is a piece of cake." The teacher said as she takes a dry-eraser marker and writes something on the board for the students to know. "This class is just an elective but there's a twist to it." She adds.

The students look at each other thinking that she might have something up her sleeve. It turns out that the thing she wrote on the board is what they expected. "Welcome to concealment class." She smiles proudly to the group. "And I know for sure that we have a few students who have their disguises quite nicely." She aims her direction to Inuyasha. "As a matter of fact, Inuyasha would you please step forth and remove you charm that you use to blend in with the rest of the class." She asks nicely behind her frightening eyes from behind the façade. Kagome turns her gaze to him, "You're not human?" She asks him before he went to the front. Inuyasha gives a look of displeasure back, "More or less." He answers he and heads to the front of the class.

Kagome leans back to ask Sango about the comment. "What did he mean by 'More or Less'?" Sango points her finger to the boy who made it to the front. "Just watch." She suggests. Inuyasha rolls up his right sleeve to reveal an armband with a design that Kagome find intriguing. He slips the accessory off and soon enough he pulsates. After the first pulsate, his jet black hair turn into silvery grey. His fingernail grew into claws. He then opens his eyes to be gold instead of his wooden brown. The last feature had made Kagome mentally drool. Inuyasha's human ears have been moved from the side from the sides to the top of his head. The ears were those of an akita dog ears. "You see class, Inuyasha isn't the only being in this entire school that has this armband. Class not only humans are here, but also demons from all shapes and sizes." The teacher explains to the students. Kagome has no idea what she has gotten herself into. 'I've been sent to a school full of humans and demons.' She mentally screams in her head.


	3. Rivals Or Enemies

**Chapter 3: Rivals or Enemies**

At the end of that disguise class, Kagome begins to have doubts about coming here. 'What was my family thinking? Sending me to a school full of demons and such?' She asks herself in her mind. She gathers her belongs and heads out to the hallway where her assigned locker is. Along the way she didn't noticed that her so-called new friends were following her wherever she goes.

Sango looks concern, "Do you think we overdid it?" She asks Miroku who was walking to her. Miroku sighs in a disappointed tone, "Sadly yeah. I had no idea that Kagome would be sent here to begin with. I think she's having the same thing that I used to have." He answers her. On the other hand, Inuyasha didn't pay attention to his two friends' observation about Kagome's quick change of being welcome. He knows for sure that this is the only classroom that only talks about their deepest darkest secrets that they have no choice but to take it nonetheless. He made sure he put his armband back on to blend in with the other students.

The best part about this class is that they have to keep their mouths shut not to let anyone know about their true forms. So therefore they practically have nothing worry about. But if one of those student who expose it or snoops into such a thing, will be punished.

Sango and Miroku can see the same expression he has that they both had earlier. "It's her first time here, give her time to get used to a new place." Miroku gives a friendly advice. Knowing him, Inuyasha will have to take his word and let Kagome do what feels right on her part. "Might as well get to next class then." Inuyasha said casually as they leave the room to head to their next class that their schedule has for them to attend.

Kagome looks down to her slip for which locker she has. "432…433…434…" She looks up the numbers of the lockers one by one. "440." She finds it and looks down to the combination lock code so she can memorize it. After a few times to get the code right she finally gets the door open to store away any unwanted stuff Kagome has in her backpack. "Who gives you the right to have a locker on my area?" A familiar voice gets Kagome's attention. After storing away a few things into her new locker, and closing it, Kagome looks up to see the girl she encountered earlier this morning. "I beg your pardon?" Kagome gives her manners to the girl. The doppelganger girl gives off a glaze. "Did you not hear me the first time? This is my area. I won't allow you to stay in this area anymore." She said to Kagome quite rudely. In such a way Kagome decides to give the girl a piece of her mind. "Oh really? Well let's take a look around." Kagome points her finger around to point out her statement. "As you can see there's isn't a single spot in this hallway with your name on it. As far as I'm concern you have no right whatsoever to claim public property." Kagome said back to her. This time Kagome can get a better glimpse of the girl who pushed her over this morning. They may look identical but different at the same time. Talk about scary. The girl has more of an inky black straight hair that is longer that Kagome's hair. It's held back with a hair thing with a pair of hair locks that open to her ears and she has a straight line of her bangs. Her eyes were somehow a dirty brown color full of cold and darkness from something. The uniform is the same as well, however the skirt is little too revealing to the bottom. Not only that but even her cleavage was to revealing as well. So much you could see a glimpse of the bra that she has on.

The doppelganger doesn't like the way Kagome just said to her. Who have the right to declare something that isn't in their property? "Oh I'll show you a thing about claims." She yells as she about to strike Kagome. Little known to the doppelganger, Kagome dodges the strike. "Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" the doppelganger demands to know the girl. "For you information, I don't think you have any right to claim what is not yours." A different voice comes into view. Kagome and the doppelganger turn to see it was Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango coming towards them. "Oh Inu-poo I was so worried about you. Where did you go?" The doppelganger runs into him with an unpleasant embrace.

As soon as the doppelganger puts her arms around Inuyasha's neck, Inuyasha swiftly gets out the contact. "What did I tell you earlier, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said to revealed name of the doppelganger. 'So her name is Kikyo. But the name sounds familiar.' Kagome thought to herself and watches the scene in front. It comes to show the Inuyasha and this Kikyo girl might has some kind of a connection in the past. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kikyo falsely exclaims. Inuyasha keeps his aggressive expression in place. "I made it cleared to you and I broke up." He said as he then goes to Kagome. "And if you do any harm on Kagome here, you're going in serious trouble." He warns her in the end.

Somehow Kikyo isn't convinced. "Yeah like I going to fall for the threat warning, but you know as well as I do. As long as she's around, that means I'm going to make sure no girl goes after your heart." Kikyo said to him back. 'After his heart?" Kagome tilts her head. Sango decides to resolve this quarrel. "Kikyo, we all know what you did behind his back and you know what happened when he found out about that." Kagome turns to see Kikyo's eye begin to get jittery and runs off.

Kagome comes around Inuyasha, "What did she do behind your back?" Inuyasha looks down in shame as his bangs covers his eyes, "I'll let you know at a different time." He said as he walks down the hall to get to class. Kagome can somehow sense that he's been hurt deeply that he doesn't want anyone to know about it. Sango comes up and holds Kagome's shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's best that he gets over it first until he's ready to tell his story." She said in reassurance and they resume their walk to their next class.


	4. What To Do Next?

**Chapter 4: What To Do Next? **

Through Kagome knew about Kikyo was the one who pushed her earlier this morning, she thought that if she gave her a piece of her mind to this so called copy of herself, she would make sure that Kikyo would leave her alone for now. But who knows when Kikyo would somehow get her revenge on her. For now, Kagome decides to focus on her first day of High school so that her family wouldn't know about her getting into trouble of any sort. What she can't get out of her head was that Kikyo's name is so familiar that she might know a little bit more about her than she'd realized.

She and Sango have Science class together this time, maybe asking her might know a thing of two about this Kikyo girl. The worst part is that Kikyo is with them as well. Might as well find two empty seats behind her so that Kikyo wouldn't get suspicious about them. Kagome catches up to Sango, "Do you know anything about her?" She asks her new friend. Sango turns to face her in an odd look. Only she and Miroku know the real story about the connection between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Sango can see how curious Kagome has gotten ever since the incident. Once they enter the room and take their seats in the far back or rows, Sango pulls out a pad of paper. "This is how we pass notes without anyone notices us doing it." Sango said to her as they take their seats next to each other.

As soon as every seat has been taken, Kikyo was the last one to enter and had no choice but to take the empty seat in the front row. And that means that she wouldn't be able to eavesdrop what Sango and Kagome would say behind her back. The teacher comes in and begins class on anything that involves science.

While trying to get all the information down, Kagome's eye catches the sight of the note that Sango hands over. Kagome takes it and opens it up. _'Inuyasha and Kikyo were a couple a few months ago.' _The note said to her. Kagome looks up to see Kikyo occupied with the notes that have been presented on the overhead board. Kagome writes back to Sango, _'What happened to them?' _Sango sighs as she writes back, _'Unfortunately, that's all I know.' _Sango gives the note back to Kagome.

Knowing that trying to get more out of this won't do any good, Kagome nods and fills in the notes that's left of the board so she can remember what might be on the test in the near future. 'He'll talk to me when he's ready.' She said to her mind as she focuses on the subject.

Meanwhile in another classroom, History Class to be exact, Inuyasha and Miroku were doing the same thing that Kagome and Sango did in their Science Class. Catches at the edge of his violet eyes, Miroku wrote something on a spare piece of paper. Trying to pay attention to the video of something random, even though they're supposed to know about it, but somehow Inuyasha doesn't seem to give a damn about it. A poke to his arm gets him out of his thoughts. He looks down to see Miroku passing a piece of paper to him.

Quickly taking it before their teacher knows what's going on behind his back. Inuyasha opens up to see what it says. _'Thinking about that Kagome girl?' _Inuyasha turns his sight to his perverted friend. After a few second to reply to the note, he writes backs and returns the paper to Miroku. _'Yeah somehow she almost looks like Kikyo.'_ Miroku could see the resemblances between the two girls. Inuyasha can somehow see the same thing and such. _'Would her last name be a clue of some sort?'_ Miroku asks him on his next note. Inuyasha closes his eyes to think hard about Kagome's last name, Higurashi.

After a few more minutes of thinking that last name, Inuyasha quickly writes down his next message, _'Would she be living at that legendary shrine?' _Miroku reads it hard and well. He mouths 'Yes she's from the legendary Higurashi Shrine.' Inuyasha looks up to see that their tutorial video is over which means that the class has ended. "Ok class remember that this will be on the test by the end of this week." The teacher gives his assignments as he writes it on the chalkboard for the students to write it down in their agenda. The bell rings to signal that the first day of school has ended for now. Miroku and Inuyasha make their way toward their lockers to put anything that they don't need for the evening. "So what do you think we should do?" Inuyasha asks as he gets his side bag over his shoulder. "We might as well go over there to see for ourselves." Miroku answers his question quite bluntly as he gets his side bag as well. They know fully well that it's too hasty just to go visit someone you just met. It's best to let Kagome get used to this unusual place she has been sent to in the first place.

However in Inuyasha's opinion, that's not going to happen on his watch. "I'm going rather you like it or not." He said stubbornly to his two friends as he heads out the school. Sango and Miroku exchanges looks when Inuyasha has his back turned against them. "Wait up." An annoying yet familiar voice comes into their hearing senses. Sango was about 1/3 turning her sight and see Kikyo running pass them, as in pushing her down to the ground as she was in the highest position of the entire school district.

Before Kikyo gets close to Inuyasha, he turns around to expose his glaring red eyes despite being in his human disguise. Just one glimpse of those horrific eyes that Kikyo sees made her stop in her tracks when she was coming to him. Never in her life Kikyo would see such a horrible pair of eyes. She couldn't move another step because that sight alone has petrified her mentally. 'What is the intension I'm sensing?' She mentally asks herself.

Still feeling petrified from the inside, she's unaware that she doesn't know that every single student has left the school grounds, which means she's the last one. About a minute later she managed to get herself back into reality. Before she knew long the gates have began to close in the distance. Seeing that there's no point to catch up to Inuyasha to see what he's up to, she has no choice but to go home instead.


	5. Meet The Family

**Chapter 5: Meet The Family**

Kagome is on her way back home, not even knowing that a follow classmate of her is not far from behind. Within every steep she takes to get home, the stronger the presence of the person gets. She turns the corner on her street and can see the stairs that go all the way up to the top of the hill where her shrine, as well as her house. She then get the suspicion of the presence that lurks close to her. 'it has to be him.' She declares as she comes to the bottom of the staircase.

Around the corner of Kagome's street, Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome going towards a steep staircase. Judging by how high that thing goes he shakes his head. 'There's no way she can make it all the way up there.' He thought to himself. What he didn't know was that Kagome concentrates on her energy and she takes a few deep breathes and the she starts running like a sprinter at a track and field meeting.

Seeing her run so fast made Inuyasha drop his jaw. "No fucking way." He managed to say in surprise. What he didn't realized was that a kid snuck up behind. "Hey you." The kid startles Inuyasha even though he's in human form. Inuyasha growls as he stares down the tike. "What do you think you're doing?" He cutely orders Inuyasha as he puts his hands on his hips. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "It doesn't matter what I'm doing? You should know what _you're _doing." Inuyasha accused him, more like a fool.

The kid rolls his eyes, "For your information, I live here, so I _do _know what I'm doing." And by far the kid looks at Inuyasha with suspicion, "If you think you're going to try something to my older sister, you'd have to go through me." He warns which would pretty cute from Inuyasha's point of view.

Inuyasha didn't expect that. "You're Kagome's little brother?" Inuyasha walks around the boy to inspect him. So far he can tell that their hair color is identical along with the chocolate brown eyes he has like Kagome does. "Yeah, it's Sota Higurashi." Sota informs the older guy and walks away from him. "Hey wait." Inuyasha shouts as he catches up to the kid

Sota doesn't seems that he'll be able to get rid of this guy anytime soon, so he'll have no choice to have this guy tag along with him. "So what is it that you like my sister?" Sota asks out first before Inuyasha. Inuyasha covers his blushes face with his pride so that Sota wouldn't get the wrong idea about it. "Well for starters, she looks likes a girl I used to go out with." Inuyasha said to him so far as they make it to the bottom of the stairs. Sota lifts his head to the side. "Really. I had no idea that there'd be a copy of my sister. And to be honest with you, my sister is the best girl there is. No offense to that girlfriend of yours." Sota said like he knows way too much at such a short time. "Ex-girlfriend." Inuyasha quickly replies as they climb up the steps. Sota knows for sure that some rage is about to burst out from within. However, he manages to speak like a reasonable man. "I just wanna warn you that you're not trying to hit my sister because of your ex." He said and runs up to the top.

Inuyasha somehow found that quite offensive. A 9-year old accusing him that he might hit Kagome for that matter. He shakes his face pretty fast. "Never." Inuyasha declares as he makes it to the top as well. He sees that most of the area is in concrete with a few shrine buildings at one side. On the other side is the massive Tree that has a scar of the bark and it's been fenced with a little one. All the way across the area is a quaint house. Inuyasha spots Sota heading towards the house and goes in.

Inuyasha slowly walks, as he looks deeper into one of the buildings. So far he doesn't seem interest in the building, and continues to walk along the outside. Then behind the building is a shed of some sort. The doors are those of shoji style so it's easier to just slide the aside to go in. He approaches the door and slides it open. Inside was just a rust well that has seals all over the top of it. "Hey, you're not allowed in there." A deeper male voice shouts from behind Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha turns around to see it was an older man. "You must be the boy that my son has told me." Inuyasha instinctively bows, "My apologies Mr. Higurashi. I had no idea I wasn't allowed in the shed." He said as he comes out of the place. Mr. Higurashi waves his hand to assure him, "Don't worry. You're not the only who didn't know about it. Even my kids were too stubborn for their own good while they were younger.

Ai Higurashi comes from the side door of the house. "Honey, do we have another intruder into the well house again?" She asks her husband. Kaoru nods his head, "Yes we got ourselves another on dear." He sighs as he gestures Inuyasha to follow him to the house. Inuyasha can see where Kagome's facial appearance came from the father, but no doubt that her eyes are straight from the mother. Ai sees Inuyasha coming up to her. "Hello there." Inuyasha greets himself to the mother. "Hi, you're quite the guy my daughter has a friend. Even on her first day of school." She smiles down to him in a motherly like manner. Kaoru shakes his head with a smiles and puts his hand onto her shoulder, "That I can agree on for once. Sota was just not so sure about it though." He whispers, despite that Inuyasha who is in his human disguise was able to hear that loud and clear.

"Who do we have here?" A much older voice comes into hearing distance. Inuyasha turns around to see it was an elderly man with gray hair that is pulled into a top knot and facial feature of a small moustache and a thin beard. "Father, this is one of the students that Kagome met today." Ai said her father. Gramps doesn't seem too thrilled about this. "You're presence isn't that of a human." He said serious to Inuyasha so far. Ai and Kaoru widen their eyes. "What do you mean?" Ai asks him worryingly. Gramps walks around Inuyasha to prove his point, "I'm saying that this guy isn't a human as all." He said it clearly.

Inuyasha feels comfortable about this circling him with a suspicion look in his eyes. Gramps spots the armband on Inuyasha's right arm. Just when he was about to grab it, Inuyasha reflexes away so that gramps wouldn't get it. "Listen, I don't like it when I'm being investigated like I was a suspect in a case." Inuyasha said to him defensively.

Gramps points the finger at him, "Ah I knew it." He grins. Ai and Kaoru look at each other and then back to the scene in front of them. "Knew what father?" Kaoru asks this time. Gramps turns his direction to the two parents, "This youngster here is a…" Before he was able to finish his statement, Inuyasha slips off the armband. Kaoru and Ai look to see Inuyasha turn back into his hanyou form. "I'm a half-demon okay." Inuyasha admits to them in a shameful look.

Hoping for some offensive calls or such, a hand grasps his shoulder. Inuyasha looks up to see it was Kaoru who did it. "Inuyasha, I knew for sure I've met your family once before." Kaoru smiles to make him feel okay. Inuyasha tilts his head, "How?"


	6. Family Connections And Secrets

**Chapter 6: Family Connections And Secrets**

After Inuyasha tilting his head. He has no idea for how the Higurashi family would know anything about his own. Knowing him, he doesn't know much about his own family to begin with. As of right now, it's just him and his older half-brother who runs a huge business in the city which means he's rich, no doubt about that. Kaoru and Gramps go into one of the shrine buildings. Inuyasha doesn't even know what to say to the two older men. Soon the door opens and closes alerting the either someone has come outside or went into the house.

Inuyasha turns around to see it's Kagome, the girl that he was following after school earlier today. "Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kagome asks as she crossed her arms. That posture proves that she isn't happy to see him. More like she isn't ready to have company immediately. Inuyasha can see such a serious look Kagome is giving him. "I…" Inuyasha tries his best to come up with a good answer, but Sota comes outside the door and takes over. "He's just curious about our shrine." He looks up to his older sister.

Kagome doesn't seem that she's buying what Sota told her so far. Just when she was going to say something mean to the visitor, Kaoru and Gramps come out with some things in their hands. "Inuyasha come here." Gramps said to him. Inuyasha walks up to the two older men to see what they want to show him. Kaoru steps forwards to pull out a bob with a few scrolls in it. He takes out one of the scrolls and unrolls to reveals what's been written on the thing.

What Inuyasha didn't expect was that the image was a dog demon in such white fur, red eyes with teal pupils and jagged purple stripes one on each side of his muzzle. Upon a closer look, Inuyasha can't help but to think that this dog looks familiar. "Do you who this is, Inuyasha?" Kaoru asks the boy. Inuyasha sighs, "If I'm not mistaken, that being is my father." He honestly answers the question.

Gramps comes up with a long box in his arms. "Inuyasha, this weapon is supposed to be passed down to you." Inuyasha turns his sight to the box. He opens it to reveal a sword of some sort. The handle's fabric looks it's been torn in a few places, the sheath is black with a red band by the opening. Inuyasha widens his eyes upon realizing what this sword is. "The Tetsusaiga." He murmurs as he picks up the sword. Within contact with his clawed hand, Inuyasha can feel a deep bond from this weapon. "I thought I'd never see this again." He quietly said though he forgot the people surrounding him from behind.

Kagome gets around the group to see the sword, "How is it that you this sword, Inuyasha?" She asks with the curiosity in her voice. Inuyasha unsheathes the sword out and can remember that it would be as rusty as ever. "It used to belong to my father when he was around. But I never got to meet him when I was born." Kagome see the sadness in his golden eyes. "I was only raised by my mother at the time, but she didn't last long though. I was only 9 when she passed away." He looks down with his bangs covering his eyes.

Kagome can see how painful his past is. So it's best that let Inuyasha clear his thoughts until he's ready to explain without stressing out. Kaoru, Ai, Sota, and Gramps can see how understanding Kagome is to the boy. So the best thing to do is to give them privacy. How could his own father just leave him all of sudden? And his mother passing away when he was just so young, who does that? To make things worse, his older half-demon brother Sesshomaru doesn't want to do anything with him. All he ever did was to make sure he was living in a good enough environment, etc. Inuyasha raises to his feet as he sheaths the Tetsusaiga and turns around to see that Kagome's family left them alone.

Kagome follows suit, "They thought it'd be best to leave us alone for awhile." She explains their privacy as they make their way back to her house. Going inside, Inuyasha looks into the kitchen to spot Kaoru and Gramps talking among themselves, "Hey I want to know how my sword ended here." Inuyasha speaks to them.

Kaoru and Gramps exchange looks at each other and answer. "It was in your father's will when you're mother was pregnant with you." Kaoru speaks first. Inuyasha looks surprised just to hear that. "What did my father's will say?" Inuyasha asks them. Gramps goes into the box where the portrait of his father was stored. After a few minutes, a kanji written with Inutaishou's name on it, Gramps unrolls the script so Inuyasha could read it. Even though it was in kanji, he was able to read it clearly.

_To my second son, until the time is right, you will inherit the sword Tetsusaiga. While Izayoi was pregnant with you, I made sure that this sword was guarded against evil beings that would dare to get their hands on this legendary weapon. Not even you're older half-brother is aware of the location of it. So the best place with such spiritual powers to purify evil spirits of anything. When the time is right, Tetsusaiga is in safe hands until I return._

Inuyasha widens his eyes. For his last 16 years he always thought that his father passed away when he was born. How could he possibly be alive all this time. Inuyasha sighs in a disappointment as he sets the sword onto the table, "Please excuse me." He said as he leaves the shrine and onward home. 'Sesshomaru, you and I are going to talk.' He thought to himself with anger as he walks home.


	7. Into Deeper Waters

**Chapter 7: Into Deeper Waters**

Back At the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome who is supposed to be doing her homework can't stop thinking about the history between her family and Inuyasha's. 'I want to know more about him, but I had no idea I'd a lot of information about his family right here in this shrine. Shouldn't he have this stuff, not me?' Kagome thought as she resumes her focus on her daily homework. Not only that, but Inuyasha's father was missing since the day he was born. How could someone's father would just leave his family and never leaving a single message to let him or her know where he was going and why?

Inuyasha knows which way back home from the Higurashi Shrine. He still can't believe that place has hold tremendous secrets about his family's history. Normally each shrine of any family would just its own family history. What he doesn't get is why that shrine would hold many secrets about his own. And the only way to get more information other than there would be Sesshomaru.

Knowing about his half-older brother is always on business trips and such that he hardly spends anytime with him. Talking about a so-called close knit family. He sighs in anger, but he doesn't want anyone to know about him personally. Upon turning the corner where his apartment is, Inuyasha sees a car parked on the side of the street. He takes a closer look at the vehicle. Even though he's in his human disguise, he can still smell a familiar scent from it. Right away he can tell it's his brother's scent that's evaporating from the inside. He turns his sight to the apartment, and can tell that Sesshomaru managed to get into his place. 'I guess this is my lucky day.' He thought sarcastically.

Making it to the 5th floor where he lives, he gets his key out and unlocks the door so he can get in. When he opens the door, Sesshomaru's scent gets stronger by each space. "Sesshomaru, I know you're in here." Inuyasha shouts as he puts his school bag down. After taking off the to revert to his hanyou form, Inuyasha heads toward the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was medium size with a fridge, along with a stove with a microwave above it. And there's the bar side table for eating. He passes through the kitchen and then into the den. When he enters the den, it's filled with a sectional couch, a 48 inch flat screen tv. It's quaint but it's better than nothing.

One of the spots of the sectional couch is a man who is more exquisite than Inuyasha. His appearance is slightly different from Inuyasha. His hair is longer to the knees, the ears are elf like, instead of the doggy ears that Inuyasha has. His facial appearance is expressionless. His eyes are also gold, but much more colder. The only difference is that there are magenta straight strips that are spread on his face, two on each side. The other feature is that crescent moon on the middle of his forehead, even though his bangs cover most of it.

Inuyasha glares at his brother. "I assume you want to talk about family business?" Sesshomaru grins like it was some kind of a joke. Inuyasha keeps his glare expression on and makes his way to one of the recliners on the other side of the room. "More like our family history." Inuyasha corrects the man's assumption. Sesshomaru changes his expression to a serious one. "I'm listening." He exclaims as leans back a crosses his leg, like he was in a business meeting.

Inuyasha does the same things and begins, "Sesshomaru do you know anything about the Higurashi Family?" he asks him. Sesshomaru doesn't budge his face. "I have, and you wanna know why they hold part of our family's history?" He asks him back. "I do." Inuyasha nods to answer him. "The reason why they have our family history is because our ancestors' have too much powers that other demons want to take it all." Inuyasha manages to slightly widen his eyes. "And why did our ancestors become part of it?" Sesshomaru intertwines his clawed fingers, "It's because their ancestor Midoriko was powerful enough to seal the archives so that no one would know where they are. If they did they'd take advantage of our family's knowledge and try to take over this country." Sesshomaru explains to him. "And because of her, she made sure that we blended in within these surroundings. That's why our ancestors trusted Midoriko to do this."

Inuyasha looks down to his own clawed hands. "Even your mother tried to made sure that the Higurashi Family kept that promise." Sesshomaru adds in the missing detail. Inuyasha quickly looks back to his brother. "My mother?" He asks in disbelief. Sesshomaru nods, "Did your mother ever told you that she was a priestess and a distant cousin of Midoriko, that's why she didn't want you to inherit the spiritual powers of the priest, so the best solution when she met father was to make sure you only inherited the demon and human blood so that there was no spiritual powers." Sesshomaru explains the reason.

After taking all the information that Inuyasha wanted to know looks down in shame. How could his own mother keep such a secret from him? All he knows that demons and priestesses don't get along so it'd be obvious if he did inherited both, he'd have a war within him to decide to take which side from within. Seeing that Inuyasha is holding his head while resting his elbows on his knees, Sesshomaru stood, "Inuyasha, I didn't want you to know about this either but ever since you went to the Higurashi Shrine, you might as well have to deal with the consequences that our father and your mother put you through." He solemnly said to his brother as he heads out to the door. After opening it he turns around to face him one last time. "Inuyasha with all do with respect, you might as well have to deal with this manner on your own. I just wish this didn't happen to you when you were born. But we cannot change what we have become." He said finally and leaves the apartment.


	8. The Truth Within the Letter

**Chapter 8: The Truth Within the Letter**

About an hour or so, Inuyasha looks back to see a photo of his parents happily together. 'Mother how could you do this to me?' Inuyasha angrily yells in thought. He stands up and walks over the other photo or himself as a baby in his mother's arms. Upon a deeper look, he fondly half lids his eyes. 'But you did whatever you could to make my life easier.' He picks it up and opens the back. Behind the photo was a piece of paper. He takes it out and opens it to see what's on it.

Inside was a letter written for him. Not only that but also it was from his father. Seeing this made Inuyasha widen his eyes. In all of his years to live out here, he had no idea that this was with him the entire time. He unwraps the note piece and reads what it says.

_ Inuyasha,_

_I know for sure that you're in a lot of turmoil and demands to know about me, and where I've been all this time. I wish could give you those answers but a lot has been going on my side that I didn't even had one opportunity to meet you face to face. You might hear stories about me from your mother. For what she told you when you were little were all true about me. From being one of the powerful beings in the world throughout my life till the day you were born. The reason you never got this letter is because in the near future we will encounter somewhere that only us dogs know where to find it. _

_Inuyasha I truly wanted to spend some quality time with you and such, but that's easier said than done. You're also jealous about Sesshomaru, being the older brother that he is, and he had more attention from me, and his mother before I met Izayoi. The thing is that Sesshomaru had a deep desire to surpass me. But he can never do it because he lacks about the purpose in fighting. It's worth to protect that's very precious. That's why he's not even close to surpass me. Inuyasha not only that you think I died while I tried to protect you and your mother, but I survived. I just wasn't suited in this world to recover from my injuries. But I assure that someday we will meet. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Your father, Inutaishou Takahashi._

Inuyasha put the letter down with bangs over his golden eyes. From deep within his eyes was full of mixed emotions, betrayal, relief, but anger tops the list. The first to go through, betrayal. His father didn't stick around after he was born. How could someone's own father would just abandon them? It's the sole purpose of a father to look after his family. But Inutaishou wasn't around to do that. Because of that, Inuyasha and Izayoi were very vulnerable from their surroundings. Not even Sesshomaru helped them out. 'Some brother that he is.' Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Then again, he despised the fact about Inutaishou's blood is in Inuyasha's veins, so that's one reason why Sesshomaru didn't helped them out. So there's no point to ask him out.

Next emotion to think over, relief. Relief should be something to be happy about. The great part about it that Inutaishou is alive, but not from nearby. More like in a different place that only he was able to go to. But something odd got Inuyasha thinking. Since Izayoi was a priestess, she could've been able to help Inutaishou's wounds. But that didn't go accordingly. Izayoi was pregnant with Inuyasha, so therefore she couldn't do anything to heal Inutaishou, despite that he's a demon that he could heal at a faster rate. But the only thing to think was that one day that Inuyasha will meet his father. So that will be something that he'll be looking forward to.

The last emotion is anger. True enough to have every right to be angry with his own father. The feeling of being angry is quite the easiest way to get to. Being raised by his mother just wasn't enough. A normal family should have a mother, a father, and child. But there's a mixed up about it. Izayoi is a human, Inutaishou is a demon, and that made Inuyasha mixture of both. Talk about being angry at himself for being created like this.

Inuyasha goes to his bedroom and lies on his bed with his hands behind his head. "So this will happen later on." He said before he goes to nap for having such a long day of school.

Meanwhile back at the Higurashi residence, Kagome is in the same position that Inuyasha was in; confusion. For what she heard about the secret about Inuyasha's family, and her own, it's just too complex to even understand the entire thing. She hasn't even known about that secret not only at her own shrine grounds but also at her new school. She had no idea that demon were living among them all this time. And to make things even crazier is that they had charms to make sure they blend so that they wouldn't be killed right then and there. As she tries to finish up her homework, a knock on her door gets her attention. "Who is it?" She calls out the unknown visitor. "It's me." The voice of her father said from the other side. "Come in." Kagome said with less enthusiasm, which gives her father a frown on his face.

Kagome closes her textbook and gives her full attention to him, "Dad, why would we do something like this?" She asks him as he takes a seat on her bed. Kaoru sighs, "I know your upset for what we did, but we had no other choice." He tries to calm his daughter down. "What do you mean 'We had no choice'?" Kagome crossed her arms. Kaoru can tell that she's determined to know as much as she could despite the complicated information. "It's because Inuyasha's mother was a priestess herself and the last one in her side of her family." Kaoru said to her seriously. Kagome widens her eyes. "His mother, a priestess?" She asks him in shock. Kaoru nods with a frown with a his own, "Kagome you inherited that ability not only from me but throughout our family's bloodline." He begins the Higurashi history.


	9. The History Between Humans and Demons

**Chapter 9: The History Between Humans and Demons**

"Yes, you see Kagome there weren't that many such beings throughout our country's history. It's extremely rare just find one in the area." Kaoru explains the past calmly. Kagome nods as her father continues, "You see Kagome, Demons and Humans weren't that close to one another. Whenever one of an other spot each other, there'd be fights, wars, any massacre that could cost both of their lives." Kagome looks down in surprise. "Never liked each other?" She asks him. Kaoru shrugs, "Basically more or less." He complies with her. "What do you mean 'More of Less.'?" She quickly looks back at him. "That all changed when InuTaishou Takahashi overlook that. He somehow despises the fact about all of it." Kaoru gives the final information. "If I were you, I'd ask about Inuyasha's past." He suggests as he leaves his daughter's room.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha woke up from his afternoon nap and begins making some ramen. While making the meal, he gets into his thinking mode, 'I just wish father would give me more information.' He thought bitterly. 'But nooooo he decided to hid himself from the face of the planet, not to be found by anyone.' He puts the dried up noodles into the boiling water and waits until they're edible. After a few minutes, he mixes in the beef flavor powder to make it complete. He then goes into the fridge to get a can of pepsi and then makes his way to the couch. 'But in the letter made it clear that we will meet someday. But the question is when?' he

begins to eat his dinner.

The next morning, Kagome and Sota head toward their destinations. As usually Sota makes it before Kagome's school, since his own is halfway there. Though Kagome doesn't have a problem with it. After Sota goes into his school, Kagome resumes her journey to her school. 'Should I ask him about his past?' She asks herself in thought while she holds her chin.

Meanwhile on the other side of the pathway that leads to the Shikon High School, Inuyasha is in the same manner. Making sure he has his armband stripped to his right arm and covering with the long sleeve of his school uniform, he couldn't get over with the letter his father left him. 'I bet Kagome is as confused as I am.' He thought to himself as he spots the building up ahead.

Upon arriving at his locker, Inuyasha gathers his books for the upcoming classes that he has to attend to today. "Hey there, Inu-poo." A thrilled voice gets his attention. Just hearing that makes Inuyasha sick to his stomach. Not only that, he rolls his eyes in disgust along a disgusted sigh, "What do you want, Kikyo?" He closes his locker and glares at her. Kikyo doesn't look intimidated by his expression. "I bet you to know more about that new girl Kagome." She starts off as she comes up to him ever so gracefully. With every step she took, Inuyasha takes a step back from. "If you think you're going to lie about her, you can just forget it." He glares even more and walks away from.

Elsewhere in the hallways, Kagome and Sango gather their stuff and head to their class as well. Sango can see something wrong from within Kagome's eyes. "You seem down today. Did something happen?" Sango pushes her curiosity a bit further. Kagome looks around to make sure they were alone. "I'll tell you after school." She promises and they head of to class.

Not far from the scene, Miroku waited at a safe distance as he sees his buddy come up to him. "Still a pain in the ass?" He asks him as they head to class. Inuyasha scowls, "Pretty much. And she thinks she knows more about Kagome than I do, despite the fact I was at her shrine yesterday." Inuyasha replies back at they enter their first period class.

In class, Inuyasha spots Kagome and Sango sitting on the windowsill. When he gets closer he spots the sight of confusion in Kagome's expression. "Kagome." He approaches her cautiously. Kagome looks up to him and then back down. "I bet you're confused as I am." Kagome gets to the point for why they're like this. Sango and Miroku give them the privacy they needed so they sat at the other end of the row of chairs.

Inuyasha sets himself on the sill by Kagome. "You're right. I'm confused as you are." He tells her calmly. Kagome nods as she rest her on her risen knees. "I had no idea that my family kept your family's legacy. I find it unfair to do such a thing." She closes her in such shame. Inuyasha grasps her hand that was wrapping around her legs, "I didn't know anything about it either." He said to her. Kagome slight turns her head up. "When I left your shrine, I had to do some investigating of my own. I was lucky though my brother stopped by when I got home." Inuyasha said to her calmly and gently. "What I didn't know about was the letter that my father left me." He concludes. Kagome widens her eyes, "But I thought that your father passed away when you were born. How could that be possible that you'd just get a letter that recently?" Kagome asks in shock but not loud enough to grab the unwanted attention from the other students.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha pull out the letter that his father left him. He gives it to her to read it. Kagome read it thoroughly to understand what he was trying to tell him. "I had no idea that he'd be alive. And the part about you meeting him soon. I don't get that. Where would he be for all these years?" Kagome asks as she gives the letter back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not sure about the appointed time, but what I was really mad about was that Izayoi is a decent of Midoriko." After Inuyasha mentions that fact, Kagome widens her eyes, "My father was telling me that as well." Inuyasha turns his head to see that she wasn't lying about that. "From what he told me that your mother was the last priestess in her side of her family." Inuyasha solemnly nods, "Yeah and I was shocked about that as well. Because she was the last one in her family, she made sure I didn't inherit the spiritual powers of the priest." Kagome can understand on that part. "Throughout the years Priestesses and those with such Holy Powers were the biggest threats to demons. The priestesses would do to purify anything that was tainted from deep within. However when a demon and priestess have such a bond to one another, they'd made sure that their offspring don't inherit _all _of their parents' abilities." She said to him unknown if he already knew that.

That was like what happened to Inuyasha's sake. "Yeah and because my dad was one of the most powerful beings in the land, he didn't want my mother to pass down the spiritual powers to me. If I did, then there'd be an infinite war and I have no control on how to keep balance between the two. That's why it was best that I only get the human blood from my mother to stay this way." He explains his background.


	10. Stubborness & Promises

**Chapter 10: Stubbornness & Promises**

After hearing through Inuyasha's story, Kagome still can't believe what he has been through all those years. But who could blame him? He didn't deserve to live such a life like this. He felt nothing more than an outcast, a misfit, and has no place to call his own because he'd be the only one in it. The bell rings singling that first period has begun.

The teacher gives his lecture to the students as they write what they need to know for their upcoming tests. So far, not much has interest into some of the students, despite that they already know about it. But it's unfortunate for Kagome's sake. The subject that she can't understand is Math. No matter how hard she tries to understand, she just can't get it at all. From her point of view it's just nothing but numbers and squiggles that don't make sense at all. Every other subjects that she takes are ok to deal with.

Sango and Miroku lean against each, but not intimately to whisper, "It appears that they're confused about their individual history." Sango said to him quietly. Miroku nods, "Afraid so. Inuyasha didn't want anyone to know about his background. It's surprising that he told Kagome." He replies as they resume their note taking.

About 40 minutes later, the bell rings to let the teachers dismiss their students so they can move on to their second period class. Kagome and Sango head off to Kagome's locker to swap her supplies. But before she was about to open her locker a hard hand slams close, "What are you trying to pull her, skank." A familiar yet despised voice asks her rudely. Kagome closes her eyes and sighs, "What do you want, Kikyo?" Sango asks back as she grabs a hold of her wrist to move quite roughly despite that she's stronger than she seems as well as getting her away from Kagome. "I'm hear to warn you not to take Inuyasha away from me." Kikyo self-proclaims as she tries to yank her grasped hand.

Sango glares her eyes as she maneuvers her hold along with her other hand grasping the other one so that Kikyo won't try anything foolish. "Kikyo…" Kagome said as she gets her stuff and closes her locker, "It's not your right to choose who you want to have such possession." She then turns her head towards the girl with a glare of her own. "And I don't want you to warn about anything you might lie about. So if I were you, I'd stay away from now on." Kagome warns her and walks away toward her next class. Sango squeezes her grip on Kikyo's wrists, "And you don't do what she warned you, I will make sure your life a living hell." She lets go and walks away to get to class as well.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha got himself into a similar situation. "So what was it that Kagome told you about earlier." Miroku asks as he leans against his locker. He already got her stuff, as well as he waits for his friends to get his own. "It's best to let you know at a later date. Kagome isn't ready to reveal any information between the two of us." Inuyasha said back. "Hey you." A voice calls from close by. Inuyasha looks up to see a guy about his age coming up to him. "What do you want Koga?" Inuyasha asks him in an impatient mode voice. "What I want to know is how you managed to get a hold of that Kagome girl?" Koga asks him. Koga is a humanoid wolf demon. But he had a brown headband that works as a charm so that he looks completely human.

Inuyasha laughs at him sarcastically, "Yeah, like I'm ever gonna tell you." Koga twitches his eyes after being mocked by him. He grabs Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt, "You are going to tell me about this girl because I'm gonna make her my mate in the near future." He claims. Even though disguised as a human, Inuyasha knees Koga in the groin. "If I were to know any better, you promised the northern wolf clan that you'd marry princess Ayame." Inuyasha scrunches down to the fallen student before him, with a smug. "And I do recall that you're a prince yourself, and that pretty much proves that you're also supposed to combine your two clans to make yourselves stronger." Miroku smirks as he remembers the time when Ayame once came here and told them the story.

_Flashback_

_A few weeks ago, a female student from another school was going through the halls of the building. She has red hair in pigtails, along with a thin headband with an iris on it. The current uniform she's wearing is that of an aqua blue skirt to her knees, along with a deep blue vest over her white blouse and grey stocking with white shoes. "Now where is he?" She asks herself as she walks more into the hallway. 'Hey get back here you scank." Another female voice calls from close by. The red-haired girl turns around to see one of the schoolgirls approaching her quickly. The girl that runs up to her is about to attack her. The red head widens her eyes as she tries to dodge it. "Who do you think you are trying to come into my school without my permission?" She asks bluntly. The red head stands up, "Are you even on the faculty of this school?" She glares back at her. "As far I know so far, you don't look even old enough to be one to begin with. And who do you think you are, thinking that you own this school?" The girl glares even more, "You dare to insult me about me owning this school? For your information, my daddy owns this school and I'm in charge of this place." She claims to her. "No she isn't." A male student comes up to them._

_ The guy is muscular and lean but a gorgeous from the redhead's opinion. "And you must be Ayame Fukine." He smiles down to her. "Oh Koga this girl was picking on me. Please protect me." The girl hugs him. Koga forcefully gets her arms off of him. "Cut the crap Kagura, your father isn't even close of owning this place. _Her _dad is the one and this here is my fiancé Ayame." He glares dangerously close to Kagura, "And if you ever bully her in anyway, you will be expelled from this establishment. Do I make myself clear?" He warns her big time that his threat made Kagura quiver and then she runs away._

_ After a few minutes Ayame spoke to break their silence, "That I know for sure that my dad owns the place but it was my grandfather who started this." She said nicely to him. "I know that for sure by the time we were born. And I do recall making a promise to you back then." Koga holds his chin to think hard. Ayame chuckles because she can remember it clearly, "You made a promise to marry me when we graduate from this place." She reminds him. Koga gulps and blushes, "Did I really say that?" He asks in dumbfold. Ayame nods with a serious look, "Yes you see I'm a wolf demon like you but as you can see I'm in my human disguise like you." She should her iris that she points to with her finger._

End Flashback

After remembering what Koga told them made Inuyasha holds his chin, "And I do recall she is to attend here tomorrow. We might as well greet her. What do you say Miroku?" Inuyasha leans to his buddy. Understanding his tone of voice, Miroku grins back at him, "Ah yes it's polite to greet a new student here, despite the fact that you already met her." Koga twitches his eye and leaves the group. 'Oh all the times of making a fool out of myself." He murmurs as he heads to his next class.


End file.
